The Day That Changed Everything
by Wbrinkerman
Summary: When detective Wesley Brinkerman joins the SVU team he catches a case that tests the strength of his relationship, friendships and most of all test how much he is willing to go through to save the people or person he loves. M rating later on in the story.
1. Prologue

"Detective, as hard is it might be for you, do you recall what happened during the days leading up to and after the kidnapping and almost attack of Miss Clark since you were the lead detective on the case and were romantically involved with the victim?"

"of course, it's a period of time that I'll never in my life ever forget happened. The day he abducted her is a day that changed my life forever….."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters of SVU. I only own my characters and my storyline. Now that the boring disclaimer is done I hope you enjoy my story and I just want to let you know that since you are taking the time to read my story, I thank you and if you take the time to review I will take the time to read each and every one of the reviews I get and respond to it. Now on to the important part, the story.**

It all started about two weeks after I joined the SVU squad. It was a chilly day, nothing really out of the ordinary. We had just finished a really simple open and shut case. I guess it was a good thing considering I had just started working there. I woke up and went through my routine of showering and getting my morning cup of coffee when something stopped me. I found a note on the fridge that read;

_Dear Wes,_

_Sorry I left so early without saying anything. You were still asleep when I was leaving and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I'll be home around 5:30 tonight. I know you'll probably still be at the precinct but, if you're not we should have a date night or something. You know, stay in and watch a movie or maybe even just sit and watch the new episode of Castle tonight. Anyway call me later and let me know if you're gonna work late or not ok babe._

_Love you,_

_Shan_

I smiled at the letter and put it in my pocket as I continued on with my routine and headed off to the precinct not knowing that that was the last thing I would ever receive from Shannon for a long time after. I locked the door and headed off to work. At this point it was just a matter of hours before I would realize that something was about to happen that would start a link of chain events that would hit me and the consequences that would barricade towards me would change my life forever.

When I walked into the precinct I heard the usual sounds of the precinct. The phones ringing, the "please, I swear I didn't do this to her I love her", Detective Amaro on the phone with his wife, the distant sound of Rollins and Fin talking about heaven knows what, and the velvet sound of my partners voice as I approached my desk. I tossed my keys on the desk and looked over at her.

"Rough night?"

She leaned back I her chair and after letting out a huge sigh she looked up at me a nodded. I didn't really expect anything more than that. Benson isn't an open book and I don't push, I'm not exactly an open book myself. As I sat down at my desk my phone started to ring.

"Manhattan Special victims unit"

"We're on our way"

I hung up the phone and as was getting up I said

"we have a rape victim on the way to mercy hospital, who wants to catch it with me?"

Benson got up and said

"I'll go with you"

And with that we were on our way.

When we got there we saw the patient being rushed into the emergency room. She wasn't breathing so would have to wait and see what would happen from there. As I looked over I saw a man rush in after the paramedics but was stopped before he got too far. He was flustered and upset. I walked over to him.

"sir, do you know the women who was just rushed in there?"

He looked over at me. He seemed distant and in a state of panic. He was also a little agitated at the fact that he couldn't get back to the women as if he would comfort in some way. He gave me an agitated answer.

"Yeah, but what does it matter to you buddy?"

I looked over at Benson and motioned for her to come over to where we were standing.

"I'm detective Brinkerman with the Manhattan special victims unit and this is my partner detective Benson."

He looked even more shocked. It was like he was in awe over what was going on.

"Wait are you saying that you're here because my girlfriend was raped?"

"It's very.."

I cut Benson off

"what do you mean by that?"

He scoffed at me

"I mean Jennifer isn't the type of girl who'd get raped that's all. She doesn't have a double life or anything. I'm her life and believe me she doesn't have time to be raped."

Olivia was a little agitated at this point so she motioned for me to stopped before I said anything to him

"With all due respect sir, ape isn't something that you schedule to happen. Now if you don't mind could you tell us your name?"

"My name is Jonathan St. Claire, now if you'll excuse me I would like to go see my girlfriend."

He made his way around Benson and towards the room his girlfriend was rushed into a few minutes ago but he was escorted right back out. The doctor made his way over to Benson and I and told us that there were signs of abuse.

Benson nodded and made her way over to the victims room and I stayed out over near Johnathan. He seemed ever more agitated now then he was before.

"Wow, she's really got you a short leash doesn't she?"

He gave a smug smirk as he looked over at me. I reached for my handcuffs but I noticed that he saw and took off in the opposite direction. I took off after him but when I made it outside of the hospital he was gone.

As I made my way back inside the hospital Benson was making her way outside the hospital towards me.

"He's gone. What did you get from the victim?"

"Her name is Jennifer and she swears that her boyfriend has never laid a hand on her."

"So we basically have nothing. All we know is that someone raped this girl and has made her their personal punching bag but, we have no evidence that points to the boyfriend."

"All we have is circumstantial and that'll never hold up in court so we are at a dead end until we can get a lead or the victim decides to change her mind and tell us what really happened."

We made our way back to the precinct. As the day went on we couldn't find anything else that could move us forward in this case. I finally decided it was time to al it a day and I went home. It was colder outside than earlier. It's the type of weather that could give you a cold if you weren't bundled up properly.

As I made my way to my car my phone rang. It was Shannon so without thinking I just picked up the phone.

"Hey babe, listen sorry I'm running late but I'm…."

"Wesley someone's in the apartment and they're trying to get me. I don't know what they want."

"Ok, ok, just calm down did you already call 911?"

"Yes, they said that someone is on their way, Wesley please hurry and get home."

The sheer terror in her voice was the most heart breaking thing that I've ever heard. I felt so helpless. I was at least ten minutes away but there was no way I would make it to her in time.

"Ok I'm on my way, where are you right now?"

"I'm hiding under the bed and I can hear him coming please hurry."

"Ok, just go to the closet and hide behind my heavy coats…"

She cut me off

"Ok, I'm behind them, now what?'

"Listen, I need you to stay calm ok, he's eventually gonna make it to the closet, the coats are gonna slow him down a little. Before you went into the room did you pick up anything that you could defend yourself with?"

"No, I didn't"

I heard the tears in her voice. It was heartbreaking and it was killing me that I wasn't there to protect her.

"Ok I need you to place the phone on the ground next to you and then stay as quiet as you possibly can ok."

"OK, I love you Wesley"

"I love you too Shannon"

I heard her place the phone on the ground then I heard the bedroom door being kicked down. All I could do now was listen to the most devastating three seconds of my life.

One….

"Please just take whatever you want, I swear I won't tell anyone"

Two….

"What are you doing?, no please not that, anything but that"

I hear something connect with her skin

I look over to see Benson walking over towards me and with tears filling my eyes I look over to her and say

"Olivia, He's got her"

Three….

**I hope you like the very first chapter of hopefully a long and interesting story. Like I said before thank you for reading my story. If you take the time to respond to my story I promise that I will take the time to read and respond to each and every one of the reviews that this story receives. I hope you like the story and feel free to share any ideas that you might have. I promise I will try to update as much as possible. **


End file.
